Many types of motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”), and the like, utilize suspension systems. Suspension systems come in many forms, such as the familiar damper/spring systems and air suspension systems. For example, air suspension systems, particularly after-market air suspension systems, exist that include a pair of pistons and a compressor. However, these systems suffer from certain drawbacks. One drawback of such systems is that the compressor is separate from the pistons. This can lead to leakage at the joints, fittings, and lines connecting the compressor and the pistons. Another problem arises in locating the lines and compressor on the motor vehicle so that both are protected from being dislodged or disconnected. This problem is compounded on motor cycles, ATVs, or the like where space may be limited.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for motor vehicle air suspension system that is more compact in size and limits the potential points where leakage or disconnection can occur.